


When does self care become procrastination

by TigeressRavenShai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigeressRavenShai/pseuds/TigeressRavenShai
Summary: After the days in Rika's apartment. It was time to get back to real life and studying. Getting back to normal life is hard. With a pile of homework to do MC isn't feeling like doing anything. Note: MC is called Yeoja which is woman in Korean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the story is Shine by Lolo. It came on while I was actually studying for my class. Also, I am sorry this is kind of short it was a spur of the moment thing. I do plan on continuing it and I do have a plan for it. I promise that the next chapters will be longer.

   Yeoja settled back into her own bed with a stack of text books. Being away for 11 days almost killed her GPA and college career. After everything was said and done she was happy to see the dull walls and second and third-hand furniture. The trip with Saeyong to bring back Saeran was a trip of a lifetime and spending those days in the apartment were days she was never going to forget. Now it was time to get back to her studies. When talking to Yoosung she had found out that she and him went to the same university. So at least she made a new friend and new study buddy, when he pulled himself away from LOLOL. The only reason she was not kicked out of her classes was because of Jumin. He had made some total bull shit story about her working for him, and with some donations to the university, she was welcomed back.

   Flipping through the pages of her text she found the chapter that this morning’s lecture had been on. She was not having a great time in her family therapy class and after being away a little over a week did not make it any easier. As she began to read, she fired up her old trusty laptop to take notes and to provide some musical distractions.

   As she was reading about the second-order cybernetics and their therapy theories, Yeoja’s mind began to wonder. It was not until she realized that she had read the same line for the last three songs that she put aside her book and got on her phone. Maybe, just maybe, someone was awake and wanting to talk on the app. Maybe Yoosung’s bad habits were rubbing off on her. The sound of her GPA sinking down the drain as the main screen come on her phone filled her mind. As she went into the chat screen she was welcomed by Yoosung and Zen bickering. Zen was picking on Yoosung about his poor study habits, she could no longer pick on him. It was fun at first when she was trapped in the apartment, now she felt his pain. After coming to his defense, they all said their goodnights and logged off. Looking at the time, that had killed maybe ten minutes. Not long enough for her to forget the studying that was waiting beside her for her to do. As they had taught her in crisis intervention and counseling, self-care was important to maintain mental health. When did self-care become procrastination? She was about to find out since she had a test on this when she walked into the class on Monday.

   Sitting back up she placed the book in front of her. She was going to study and get this even if it took her all night and all weekend. Which at this point it looked like it was going to. On top of the test she had on Monday, there was a test in ethics and client interviewing techniques looming this week as well. She could not afford to fail these tests. Plus, she also had the makeup work from each of these classes. When planning her semester, she only took four classes just so she could have time to herself. Never planning the 11-day holiday that was going to happen in the dead center of the semester. A song came on and she lost herself in the lyrics.

_Twenty-something and fit_

_But you don’t give a shit_  
_Fast lane driver with a hot agenda_  
_When ya' gonna slow down, are you gonna slow down?_  
_Think you can't touch the ground._

   With those lyrics, her mind wondered to her boyfriend. She had not texted him today. Lately, he had been busy with Saeran, so they were not talking as much as they were before. That was understandable. At this moment Saeran needed Saeyong more than Yeoja needed Saeyong. From this last time they spoke about Saeran, he was doing a lot better. Something had finally to him and Saeran was opening up to his twin.

   Yeoja put aside her text book and pulled out her notes for her research paper. Maybe she would have more luck here. As the word document came up the computer froze. Of course, it did, nothing in this universe wanted her to study at least now she had an excuse. Unless, and as if on cue her phone rang, she had a feeling that she knew who it was. She had a feeling that she knew who made her laptop freeze as well. She answered and the voice on the other side giggling confirmed who it was.

“Unfreeze my laptop.” Was her hello to him. A grunt and scoff as if how dare she even think that the hacker god would ever do something like that.

“I would never!” Saeyong scoffed again. She could imagine him with his hand on his chest and the ‘surprised’ expression on his face. Scrunching up her nose when he resumed his giggling, “You’re cute when you do that.”

   Taking a deep breath, “Please of great god of hacking and best boyfriend in the universe. Please unfreeze my computer.” Making her voice drip with sweetness, “With Honey Buddha chips and Ph.D. Pepper on top?”

   The answer through the phone was a hum and the clicking of keys of a keyboard. The music began to play again and the document loaded. “I just wanted to hear your voice. It looked like you were having a hard time.” Scanning the room to see if he had placed any security cameras around her room, “lower,” his voice was low. Following the lines of the wall to the floor, “a little higher and to your right.”

   Her eyes fell on her laptop and the built-in web camera, “Hey, beautiful, how are you doing.” His voice was in a low rumble. Why had it not dawned on her that he could see her through that? Her eyes held on the little black dot above the screen. “Missed me? I am going to have to get you a new laptop this thing is old. What five years?”

“Don’t hurt my baby!” Yeoja almost shouted into the phone. True the thing was about five or six years old, but it still worked. Unless a certain hacker was messing with it.

“I should be hurt. I thought I was your baby.” His voice returned to normal before lowering again, “I can be really gentle. Maybe, I should show you how gentle I can be.” Her face flushed at least three shades of red. With those words, she knew she was never going to get any studying done tonight. Even if they hung up now the low rumble of his voice of a promise would enter her mind. It had not been that long since that night in the cabin. She could still feel his breath on her neck and his fingers dance across her body.

  
“Hmm, what are you thinking about?” His voice was back to teasing. He knew what he did and what was going through her mind.

“I don’t know what you mean. I am just thinking about this project I have to do.” This got a low chuckle out of him.

“Aww, I am hurt again. I thought you would think about me. Maybe, me leaning in to kiss you? Ever so slowly. Teasing you.” Yeoja knew he saw the new shade of red her face turned when he chuckled, “As my lips claim yours my arms would wrap around you. My nails slowly dragging down your back ever so lightly.”

   A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his long fingers go down her back. “My lips moving to your chin nipping down your throat.” Her body temperature slowly raising, “My fingers getting to the end of your shirt and going under to touch your skin. Slow, ever so slow, going back up your back.” His voice rumbled as she adjusted herself. His own moan came through the speaker. “Looks like you’re not wearing a bra.”

   This made her look down, she had forgotten what she was wearing. A tank top and yoga pant, he was right she wasn’t wearing a bra. “That mean when I move to your breast I don’t need to take it off. That shirt would have to go though.”

His breath hitched as she did what he said, “Now you’re teasing me.”

“Maybe.”

“My hands would move from your back to your breast as my lips return to yours. My fingers circling around your nipples not touching them.” This got a whimper out of her as her own fingers did as he described, “God I wish I could touch you right now. My mouth would go down your neck again. Tongue tasting your skin. It would kiss your nipple before I would take in my mouth.”  
Her fingers brushed across her nipples. Another moan came from her as one came over the phone.

A smile played across her lips as she heard his breath quicken, “I would bite it. Not hard.” Pinching the nipple in response. “Pulling back a little the I would let it go. My hand would be at your other breast teasing it. Pinching it.” She brought her other hand to her breast to recreate his words. A whimper came from her throat.

“I want you.” She moaned

“You have no idea the will power it is taking me not to drive to you.” He said between breaths. Yeoja let out another moan. As if a plea for him to come to where she was. In a way it was, her hands could do so much for her. His fingers, mouth, body would feel much better. The line went dead as a text message popped up. ‘see you in 10’

She giggled as she laid back. An arm over her breast as she turned on the front facing camera and took a picture and sent it to him.


End file.
